gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smurfynz
Back to top -- New Message -- My Talk Archives 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 2014 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 ---- March 2015 Vespucci Movie Masks What proper image do we need for the store? Snugeez (talk) 04:57, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I took this one. It drove me crazy positioning the shot for this one, unless you want to use one of your images Snugeez (talk) 05:14, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Dunno u wot m8 They're not talking about Saints. Row. IV. And every magazine is comparing Saints Row to Grand Theft Auto because of the first two installments. Saints Row: The Third is nothing like GTA. It's not a crime-drama game like GTA. It's a story about celebrities who fight prostitutes, emos, Mexican wrestlers (like wtf) and sci-fi anti-"gang" organization with a giant Star Wars looking ship floating above the city. This doesn't sound like a GTA Clone, huh? TheAnonim13 (talk) 21:45, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Features There is only one interior image of the Cavalcade. Can you identify which one the interior is for and upload the other one. Leo68 (talk) 00:21, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Grotti/Turismo The Turismo, Cheetah and Stinger were always featured in the Grotti article so I thought they were in fact made by Grotti both in the 3D and HD Universes, the pictures looks like a billboard or propaganda so it reinforced me to think this way, but you just told me now, so I will remove the Turismo, Cheetah and Stinger as 3D Universe vehicles made by Grotti. (talk/ /blog) 00:24, March 4, 2015 (UTC) : I've started a talk on the Grotti page, everybody should check it out. (talk/ /blog) 00:42, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Media Policy Thanks. I also added the watermark restriction you mentioned. Leo68 (talk) 03:04, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hydra All DLCs are referred to as Online. Like I said on the talk page, all DLC vehicles are added to story mode and online. Leo68 (talk) 03:34, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Heist Crew Members Who was that user who kept changing the order of the heist crew members? He did it again. *sigh Leo68 (talk) 04:10, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, the HCM page always listed them in cut order, so I changed it back. I think the Heists page should have it in cut order. Leo68 (talk) 04:35, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Heists Update vehicles C'mon sir, the only part of the update only available for GTA Online are the heists themselves, the vehicles are impossible not to be in the story mode, I can't show you a proof that they are in the story mode, but so are all the other updates, tell me, have you ever seen any update showing Michael, Trevor or Franklin on them? I'll be clear: *Beach Bum pack: Show all vehicles, weapons and clothes for GTA Online *Business update: Show all vehicles and weapons available for GTA Online *I'm not a hipster update: Show all vehicles and clothes available for GTA Online *San Andreas Flight School: They didn't even mention the story mode, they only announced the flight school for GTA Online *Festive Surprise: They mentioned snow and snowballs for GTA Online It's not speculation sir, it's because it doesn't make sense to develop DLC vehicles only for GTA Online, the Khamelion and Stinger GT were always in the game files, no need to get angry ;) (talk/ /blog) 14:31, March 6, 2015 (UTC) it's just sarcasm, okay? Thermite bomb Hey Smurfynz ! The thermite bomb is confirmed by one of R*/IGN screenshots http://gta.wikia.com/File:GTAV-Heists-Update-31.jpg Take a look at his hand, It's the thermite bomb. Also this is The Pacific Standard Job where you need 4 Principe Lectro's. The gear for this heist involves the thermite bomb but it doesn't matters as this is leaked information. You got this R*/IGN screenshot as proof. Can you add it to "Heists update" page ? Funmw2 (talk) 15:19, March 6, 2015 (UTC) PLEASE DON'T 'HELP'! I created Hidden Packages in GTA Vice City, am an experienced Wikia editor and anything you do to it just trips me up and slows the creation to a halt (or backwards). Give me a week, make suggestions on Talk:Hidden Packages in GTA Vice City, but until then _PLEASE_ STOP 'HELPING!' smurfy (coms) 22:02, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :whadiawant, a sandbox already? —wiz] Staff Given the lack of administrators, I think three months of patroller experience is enough for you to apply for admin. We still lack two and you fit the bill best. I think we can trust you to have the block and renaming tools. Leo68 (talk) 21:07, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough. It's not unheard of that you'd get admin after a short period as patroller. I only had it for four months before I made admin. Leo68 (talk) 21:28, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Leaked I took a look. I won't post but some of them looked cool apart from that Casco car, also leaked content doesn't list the chopper as Savage. Leo68 (talk) 04:55, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Still looking forward to it though. The next 24 hours need to just pass, and what's worse is I'm off work until Wednesday, but I'll get a day on it. Leo68 (talk) 06:44, March 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: DLC Size That's good. I don't have a mic on my Xbox One, nor do I have any "regular" friends on it so it's good that the size difference is just a graphical thing. I don't know the technicals of it all so it's always CLICK *'noice to have clarification about things like this. You know what they say, "Size doesn't matter!" Mortsnarg (talk) 05:45, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Hind/Savage Hey Sean, they say it's speculation to assume that the Savage is the Hind, but I have a good suggestion, why don't we check the game files as soon as the DLC is released? So it would be no longer a speculation/assumption, this can be very useful, as they just knew that the Roosevelt is called "B-Type" in the game files. (talk/ /blog) 13:34, March 9, 2015 (UTC) STFU , stop deleting my edits. Not my fault if engrish is not my goddamn mother tongue (furthermore there is still nice people to enhance it) or if i'm not aware how wiki(a) is working. , stop beeing bitchy and delete when i'm trying to contribute , it's offensive and discouraging. -Akula -Za Dom Spremni RE: He's on a permanent holiday. Leo68 (talk) 00:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Nice one. I haven't stopped laughing. Leo68 (talk) 00:45, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I also translated his comment. Ouch, what an awful insult. It sounds like it was made by a three year old, and I've looked after three boys that age. Leo68 (talk) 00:52, March 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Avkula Thanks Sean, I translated both your comments and it did make me laugh. He was on my talk page asking if he was justified in telling you to "STFU" because you removed his "free" posts. I was going to reply that we all have posts removed at some point but Leon beat me to it and blocked him. SJWalker (talk) 00:44, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Launch I'm on night shift tomorrow so tonight until 7am (it's just coming to 11 in PST) so this is my only chance until Sunday. The worse part is I have to stay awake and I'm getting bored. The kids are in bed so I'm sitting here on my computer checking V every hour. If I go to sleep now, I'll do the same on shift tomorrow. Leo68 (talk) 05:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Fuck, I don't want to wait another two hours. Leo68 (talk) 07:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Does it work on PS4? Leo68 (talk) 07:25, March 10, 2015 (UTC) That sucks, I'm watching some footage on youtube and checking up on PSN every hour but if I want to be awake at work tomorrow I need to be in bed in 6 hours. Leo68 (talk) 07:46, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Kuruma? If it is unlocked in Online how much is it? Leo68 (talk) 08:11, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Nice. Feel free to expand on the Heist pages. I'm working on The Prison Break page so don't do that one to avoid conflicts. Leo68 (talk) 08:55, March 10, 2015 (UTC) While you're making the vehicle pages can you add Casco? Another user wanted to but it's being linked and I'm a little busy. Leo68 (talk) 08:59, March 10, 2015 (UTC) DomIsLive did The Prison Break video and the Casco is shown as belonging to Maxim Rashkovsky. It is the fourth setup mission and links to the inmate schedule mission. It is stolen by a gang of car thieves and it needs to be retrieved. Leo68 (talk) 09:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) The video was a live feed it was at 1.54.20 when they started set ups for the prison break mission. In it the Heist Planner mentions that Rashkovsky's car, a Casco, has to be retrieved after being stolen. It seemed legit enough, despite his history. Leo68 (talk) 09:18, March 10, 2015 (UTC) You have made my month by informing me 30 mins earlier. Leo68 (talk) 09:31, March 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: RE Yeah, the standard patch is updating on my Xbox 360 as we speak. I woke up early for it, and even then I might not get to play it! But yeah, I figured there would be balaclavas, Guy Fawkes-esque masks, joker masks and a TON of other ones introduced in the Heists Update so I was doing consistently more work on that page over the past couple of weeks. I've edited a couple of the new pages and added and switched around some stuff on the Casco page. Haven't even got around to reading the Rockstar article or watch DomisLive's customary 100+ videos he has set up for new updates! If you can help with the Masks section, that would be excellent and greatly appreciated! Have a nice day, It'll be a busy one for sure! Mortsnarg (talk) 12:39, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Cool! Well, remember, I can always help if you need it Smurfz. Mortsnarg (talk) 12:55, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Space Docker Sorry, I never really watched Star Wars, just saw some scenes on YouTube. (talk/ /blog) 13:36, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : Hey, if you think i'm not angry with the absence of all these vehicles in story mode, then you are wrong :( (talk/ /blog) 13:47, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Gamerspawn Trailer Hi Smurfyz , I want to ask is this following Gamerspawn trailer is real from Rockstar games? (im forget from where but they said gamerspawn worked together with rockstar) *Niko Bellic *Roman Bellic *Packie McReary *Phill Bell *Manny Escuella *Playboy x *Vlad Glebov *Liberty City Gun Club *Princess Robot Bubblegum *Republican Space Rangers *Dilletante Hybrid *Jeremy St.Ives *Libert City Commercial *Steinway Beer Garden *Whiz Wireless *LCPD Requitment *Johhny Klebizt *Billy Grey *Malc cuz I want to expand GTAIV/Trailer page and can you rename it to '''Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes / Trailers '''or should i make a new page about EFLC trailer?. please reply me as fast as you can and sorry for my long question and sorry for ssssssssssss cuz a minute ago this message didnt appear in your talkpage and i test it with ssss and its appear.J GTA (talk) 18:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC)J_GTAJ GTA (talk) 18:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Slamvan Wait, there's no van variant of the Slamvan? I saw some pictures showing it. (talk/ /blog) 19:47, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : But it doesn't appear in your game too? If not, it's a leak, but it's coincidential, as I have seen a picture of a military patriot in the game, and no, it's not like the warstock picture, it's a 4-door SUT version of the Patriot with larger tires. This leads me to think that the next update is coming sooner than we think. (talk/ /blog) 19:54, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Guardian/Compensator Hey Smurfynz. I noticed you removed the trivia I added with the Guardian resembling Saints Row's Compensator. This is not irrelevant trivia, as in many cases Saints Row's and GTA's vehicles resemble one another or share the same name. This is stated on several pages including the Mule, Phoenix and Stallion as well as stated on the Saints Row Wiki itself. Both the Guardian and Compensator are based on the same truck. There's no reason why a Saints Row comparison should be removed. Is it okay if I add it back? Thanks in advance. ( ) 20:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Not really a Toyota Hilux, but many games have featured trucks with mounted guns. So I understand your point. However, the Ford F650 (which the Guardian and Compensator are based on) has only been featured in GTA and Saints Row if I'm correct. It's a very rare vehicle to find in gaming. ( ) 20:38, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Great idea. I'm with you on that. ( ) 21:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 One Last Thing... Hey Smurf. One last thing. I think since the Heists Update vehicles are exclusive to GTA Online, all picture captions saying "in GTA V" should be changed to "in GTA Online" and the "Vehicles in GTA V" category should be removed from their pages. Is this a good idea? ( ) 22:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 It's done. Thanks a lot! Also, you didn't answer me yesterday. I was suggesting to remove the Vehicles in GTA V category from the Heists Update vehicles. Is that a good idea? ( ) 16:33, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: If a user doesn't have the ability to fill out a section, why even create it in the first place? If it's just going to be empty, why not remove it until someone can correctly fill it out? Blank sections just look lazy. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 04:16, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I removed the link what, twice? That's not an edit war. And why don't you make the page first and then add the link? It's the same amount of editing either way and looks much cleaner. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 04:45, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Or you could simply go to the main page, enter the title of the article into the the blank space under the "Helping Out" section and click the button that says "Create a new article". It's just a few clicks more and doesn't create an ugly red link on page that remains there until you finish the article. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 05:28, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Care to explain how it's "more efficent"? It's the same number of edits either way, and one way takes only one to two more clicks. And while yes, red links can show that a page is needed, it doesn't change the fact that they look sloppy and lazy. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 05:40, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Heists Update Just making sure everything is cool here while I take my break. I noticed the Heists Update table change, but can you re-organize into the order of unlock so; Kuruma Casco etc. I only got to Prison Breakout so I can't update anything after it and I have to get back to work. Thanks Leo68 (talk) 08:24, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I got it after the set up. It notified me once it was done. No photo though. Leo68 (talk) 20:42, March 11, 2015 (UTC) The Fleeca Job Wow... U deleted the performance on The Fleeca Job... Thanks for cleaning it up i mowtly talk through youtube and facebook so i dont use grammer that much but when i find new info for someone thats under developed i put it in as best i can im sorry i didnt think each heist had there own pages yet RfP I just did ;) (talk/ /blog) 14:20, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Fleeca Job I made what you sugested and created an overview page for The Fleeca Job. Now we need to organize all this hiperlinks, I also think that we should use that chart that you put in the heists update talk page. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL]] Talk 15:51, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Updating I don't know you, but my PS4 is very annoying when it comes to updating a game, I take several tries to update a game, the Heists Update is yet to be downloaded, it keep saying "Cannot Download" all the time. (talk/ /blog) 20:30, March 12, 2015 (UTC) : Always by WiFi. (talk/ /blog) 20:34, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :: No way I can do this :/ (talk/ /blog) 21:26, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: Yeah okay, I think it's just my usual internet issues, anyway, congratulations on your promotion, I couldn't see you failing that, I knew you'd get the position so fast :) (talk/ /blog) 22:14, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations. SJWalker (talk) 21:47, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, you have been promoted to Admin. Leon is sorting out the staff page and I have changed your name color to be blue, we just need to wait for a bit until it actually changes. Congrats again. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:48, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Congrats Smurfy, i knew you could do it, you deserve it! :) (talk) | ( ) 21:56, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Well done Sean. If you want to protect vandalism on your staff page click the arrow next to edit to change the protection level. Leo68 (talk) 21:58, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough. I only have mine edited for safekeeping. If happened a few months ago. Leo68 (talk) 22:05, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Staff RfP I've already requested! I couldn't help my self! :) (talk) | ( ) 22:00, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Staff RfP Well, you have how many people voted yes on your promotion request very quickly to thank. I'd normally of left it for a week like I'm supposed to but I thought naaa, I'll do it now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:03, March 12, 2015 (UTC) If both of them got the position we'd be a patroller up. Yes Doc said he'd apply but we don't know when. Monk put in a request that is doing well so WildBrick may have to wait for the next vacant position, but that shouldn't be too long. Leo68 (talk) 23:25, March 12, 2015 (UTC) There's always second chances. I told WildBrick he'd be able to apply when Doc went for admin, and he told me he's applying either Friday or at the weekend. As it stands, your positon is Monk's. Doc's position is almost certainly WildBrick's, but he has to wait a few days. Given that your request went through in a few hours, one delay could mean we'd have 9 patrollers (11 if you include Istalo and Tony). It's not like WildBrick would be waiting a few months for a position. The administrator election was different. If several patrollers applied for the empty position we have now then it would require an election but as it stands only one user wants, and that leaves a position for WildBrick. I get what you're saying, he is more experienced but Monk went first and WildBrick hasn't even applied. He'll probably apply around the same time as Doc, a bit like how I applied for Tom's position when he went for Ilan's. Leo68 (talk) 01:49, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RE:Fleeca Job What a shame. That chart seemed helpful. Anyway, I will keep updating all heists pages as GTA Series keep releasing videos. I like to edit with their videos, so I can check for any information without needing to constantly log in GTA Online. Just remember that thanks to my grammar, you should keep an eye on my edits to do some cleanups. Oh, and congratulations on the promotion. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:22, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Table Looks better. Didn't see your talk page, sorry. Leo68 (talk) 07:33, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RfP I need your vote here. Thanks :) DocVinewood (talk) 17:10, March 13, 2015 (UTC)